Snake Eyes
Name - Classified Codename - Snake Eyes Primary Specialty - Covert ops Secondary Specialty - Hand To hand Combat Expert and Infantry Rank - E-5 Background One of the mysterious and the more dangerous members of the G.I. Joe Team, Snake-Eyes served as a recon ranger in the jungles of Southeast Asia. All that can be said after that stint is he went on a long sabbatical, most believe it was in Japan. Some say he was training with the same ninja clan that begat Storm Shadow. We know his fighting skills have become more efficient and deadly. Rumors surfaced that when he was recruited into the Joe Team by Hawk, he was hunting rabbits at the time... with his bare hands. IQ - 17 ME - 20 MA - 17 PS - 20 PP - 26 PE - 22 PB - 16 (before accident and after reconstructive surgery), 6 after accident SPD - 20 (100 yards per melee) Height - 6ft Weight - 195lbs Hair Colour - Blond Eye colour - Blue Hand To Hand Styles - Jeet Kun Do, Tae Kwon Do, Ninjitsu Level - 15th Hit points - 95 SDC - 185 PPE - 70 Hand To Hand Combat and Bonuses 12 Attacks per melee Automatic Body flip Automatic Dodge Critical strike from behind or surprise Deathblow on a natural 17+ Disarm Entangle Judo Throw 2d4 damage Knock-out/stun on a natural 18+ All holds All kicks Karate style punch 2d4+15 Karate style kick 2d6+15 Paired weapons Leap 12ft up or 20ft across, +30% with a running start or -20% from stand still Initiative +10 Strike +14 Parry +14 Dodge +14 Auto-dodge +13 Automatic Body flip +7 Disarm +8 Pull Punch +11 Roll with fall/punch/impact +7 Damage +15 Sv Vs Coma/Death +44% Sv VS magic/poison +4 Sv Vs HF +9 Sv Vs Possession +8 Sv Vs Mind Control +2 Sv Vs Psionics +3 Sv Vs Insanity +3 Trust/Inimidate 45% Charm/Impress 30% (before accident and after reconstructive surgery) Skills WP Blunt - +13 strike, +10 parry WP Chain - +13 strike, +9 parry WP Sword - +14 strike, +11 parry WP Staff - +14 strike, +11 parry, +12 strike throwing WP Targeting (thrown/missile wepoans) - +15 strike WP Knife - +13 strike, +9 parry, +13 strike throwing WP Polearm - +13 strike, +11 parry, +13 strike thrown WP Archery and targeting - +300ft range, +18 strike, +7 parry, rate of fire is 8 WP Rifle - +7 strike aimed, +5 strike burst, +4 strike wild WP Pistol - +7 strike aimed, +5 strike burst, +4 strike wild WP Machine Gun - +7 strike aimed, +5 strike burst, +4 strike wild WP Submachine gun - +7 strike aimed, +5 strike burst, +4 strike wild Basic math - 98% Speak American - 98% Literate American - 98% Speak Japanese - 98% Literate Japanese - 98% Pilot Automobile - 98% Biology - 98% Art Drawing - 98% Art Sculpting - 98% Boxing Wrestling Climbing - 98%/98% Acrobatics - Sense of balance 98%, Walk Tight rope 98%, Climb Rope 98%, Backflip 98% Gymnastics - Parrallel bars or rings 98% Cook - 98% Sewing - 98% Running Military etiquette - 98% Radio basic - 98% Basic Electronics - 98% Basic mechanics - 98% Demolitions - 98% Demolitions disposal - 98% Underwater Demolitions - 98% Detect Ambush - 98% Intelligence - 98% Wilderness Survival - 98% Pick Locks - 98% Tracking - 98% Secondary Skills Swimming - 98% Scuba - 98% Pilot Motorcycle - 98% First Aid - 98% Prowl - 98% Special Abilities and Martial Arts Powers Feign Death - 104% Art of Stealth - 103% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Hiding - 90% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Evasion - 78% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Vanishing - 88% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Escape (See Ninjas and Superspies) Notes - to properly demonstrate his martial prowess I used the ancient master along with military training education to be more accurate to the character as written in the comics. I also traded "powers" for martial powers from N&SS. Traded powers are: Extraordinary PS, The Cleansing Spirit, Postive Energy, Channel and Unleash Physical Energy, and Extraordinary Powers (5 total)